Shisai Arashi
Background Born into a small time clan, Shisai wasn't given a notable upbringing. His clan, the Arashi, was only notable for their skill with their blades. Was being the key word. The wars before the forming of the five great nations was hard on the Arashi clan, reducing their already small numbers even further. Shisai and his parents are the only known survivors to make it to Konoha. As a result, Shisai was pressured into becoming a ninja to uphold his family's traditions. If he did not, the Arashi name might fade out of history all together.The time of selling themselves out to the highest bider has long since passed as there are too few of them to do so. Shisai's father has settled the family down in Konoha, ready to start anew. The Arashi clan is known for a blade-style called Tempest style. Rapid attacks mixed with misdirection and powerful blows makes for a deadly style. It is difficult to learn and even harder to master. The clan's style is a heavily guarded secret kept within a few scrolls that have been passed down to Shi's father. The blade style talks about how to channel chakra within the swordsman's own body to increase his deadliness and how to focus chakra through one's blade. His father is a master sword smith trained in the ways to craft a proper Arashi Blade. Neither of his parents are fighters, his father only having been taught the ways on how to craft the blades. He spends his days crafting weapons for Konoha out of a small shop while walking his son through the scrolls by night. Shi's mother is just a kind little lady always pressing Shi to eat more. Personality As fickle as the sea is as simile adeptly applied to Shi. One minute he is calm and gentle, the next his is a raging storm with a center of calm deep within himself. Obedience does not come naturally to Shi as he is defiant against any foe or odds. He may not always show it, but he holds the fury of a storm within that's just waiting to be released. Though his primarily release his rage on the enemy when fighting. On the battlefield, Arashi is the first one in through the gap. He is much more of a strike first, ask questions later sort of person though rash wouldn't be the right word to describe him. More eagar for the fight, ready to clash blades with a worth opponent. Looks The Arashi clan comes in all shapes and sizes, but all share one single physical trait. They each have deep sea green eyes that stand out. Shisai himself has short white hair that's often pulled back into a small knot out the back. He wears the small green jacket with a sash around his waist and a mesh undershirt underneath. He wears his head band across his left shoulder along with metal bracers on each forearm. He had a back of kunai tied to his right leg and a pack of shuriken to his lower back. His sword is carried across his back, the hilt showing over his right shoulder. There is a faint scar on his right cheek that goes from his cheek bone to his jaw line in an almost straight line. Combat Style A swordsman through and through, Shisai is practiced with his blade. He follows in the footsteps of his clan with the Tempest style blade work, known for its lightning fast barrages mixed with powerful strikes. Shi himself is just an apprentice of this style and has only begun to learn its mantras and forms. He relies primarily on tijutsu and kenjutsu techniques. In a one on one fight, Shi tries to break down his opponents fighting style then strike where they are weak. Stats Technique Stats Body Stats Items Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Golden Kunai: A gold colored kunai that allows the user to teleport to it from ANY range. One time use. Currently hanging up in Shi's closet at his home. Explosive tags (2): Paper inscribed with a special writing. Infused with chakra, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame Weapon: No-dachi- A great sword of steel, longer then the average katana. Medical Bag: A small bag carrying bandages and ointments often used to stop bleeding. Generally, only a temporary fix. Techniques Gale Barrage Tijutsu: The user lashes out with two attacks, followed by a third more powerful that hits and moves quite a bit harder then the other two. (Free) Laido Tijutsu: The user draws the blade from its scabbard as he moves forward rapidly. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. (Free) Gale blow Tijutsu: The user thrusts with his hilt with great speed and ferocity, resulting in a more powerful blow. (Free) Tempest Dash: [ D-rank| Tijutsu] By digging deeper in his stamina, Shi can push his leg muscles harder then normal. This allows him to move faster for a brief moment, abeit at the risk of leaving his legs weakened from the push. (costs: 10 points)